Entwining of The Dragons
by Roxius
Summary: Even though they're playing a children's card game, they can still make it a life or death situation. 30 random sentences of Yusei Fudo X Aki Izayoi, Faithshipping. Please R & R! Oh god, I wrote het...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

Title: The Entwining of The Dragons

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Yusei Fudo X Aki Izayoi/Faithshipping

Summary: Even though they're playing a children's card game, they can still make it a life or death situation. 30 random sentences of Yusei Fudo X Aki Izayoi, Faithshipping. Please R & R! Oh god, I wrote het...and I don't have the heart to pair Aki up with another girl for some reason...

A/N: Aki's a little ugly-looking (I blame the animation entirely), but I can handle it.

* * *

**1. Realization**

"I've never thought about this, but...we're playing a CHILDREN'S CARD GAME...on motorbikes..." "...Be quiet, Yusei..."

**2. Money**

After glancing into his wallet, Yusei sure hoped as hell that Aki would offer to pay the bill.

**3. Hair**

As he watched Yusei and Aki argue, Jack sighed and thought, 'Those two are probably the only people I know of that could change an argument about whose hair is least abnormal into an argument about whose hair is most ridiculous...this is Yusei we're talking about, but still...'

**4. Kiss**

The first kiss they shared was while standing in the rain, and Yusei was the only one who ended up getting a cold.

**5. Warmth**

Aki didn't really know how to explain it, but she always felt a certain WARMTH from Yusei.

**6. Clone**

After watching an episode of Code Geass, Yusei realized how much Aki resembled a certain 'Kallen Kōzuki'.

**7. Cards**

'I wonder if it's okay to use cards in this sort of a situation...'

**8. Massage**

Aki had never expected Yusei to be so good at giving massages.

**9. Love**

A rose in hand, Yusei pulled Aki close and pressed his lips against her ear. "I love you..."

**10. Crash**

"Have you ever crashed before?" Aki asked, and for a moment, Yusei wasn't sure what she had meant.

**11. Ice Cream**

Yusei mentally cursed himself as he stood in front of the ice cream truck with a blank look on his face. 'What was her favorite flavor again? Chocolate...? Vanilla...? Apricot...?'

**12. Smile**

Neither of them smiled very much at all, not even while on dates.

**13. Tell**

"There's alot of things I'd like to tell you...alot of things I'd like you to know...but I just can't..."

**14. Parents**

Her parents always warned her about bikers, but she went out with one mainly just to spite them.

**15. Dance**

Even though Yusei attempted to act suave by asking Aki to dance with him, he ended up being the one lead around the floor by HER movements!

**16. Second**

The second time they kissed was while watching the sunset from upon a rooftop.

**17. Protect**

"If you want, I'll protect you from all the scary monsters living under your bed," Yusei said jokingly, and Aki threw her pillow in his face.

**18. Serious**

"They're the most serious lovers I've ever seen!! They need to lighten up..." Rua told the others after spying on one of Yusei and Aki's outings together.

**19. Gift**

"I...I want you to have this..." Aki stammered nervously, shoving a poorly-wrapped box into Yusei's hands.

**20. Sex**

The first time they both finally mustered up the courage to do it, they had only gotten naked when they both decided just to play a card game instead before going to sleep.

**21. Children**

"If we ever have kids, I wouldn't want them riding on those dangerous motorbikes!" Aki told him, but Yusei just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

**22. Hug**

"WHO WANTS A HUG?!!" Rua exclaimed with his arms wide open. "Not me..." Yusei and Aki both replied in unison.

**23. Promise**

"I promise I'll take all of your pain and sorrow for you, so you can finally be happy again..."

**24. Internet**

Aki regretted teaching Yusei how to use the Internet when he immediately started to look up porn.

**25. Third**

The third time they kissed was in front of everyone, and Jack became rather solemn for some reason.

**26. Cook**

Since neither of them had any skills whatsoever in the ways of the kitchen, they were forced to get take-out most of the time.

**27. Run**

Sometimes, he just wanted to take her by the hand and run away from it all.

**28. Music**

As they laid together in bed, Yusei was sure he heard a faint music playing in the silence, but it was really just his imagination.

**29. Truth**

"The truth is...I'm deeply attracted to you," "Huh...that makes two of us, then,"

**30. Wedding**

"You may now kiss the bride..." With those words taken to heart, Yusei pulled Aki into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips.


End file.
